ManiacTales
ManiacTales is a Animaniacs/VeggieTales parody series. Version #1 (made by WarnersParody98) *Wakko Warner as Bob *Yakko Warner as Larry/Larryboy *Skippy Squirrel as Junior *Dr. Otto as Archibald *Dot Warner as Rosie Grape/Madame Blueberry *SpongeBob (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Jimmy Gourd *Patrick (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Jerry Gourd *Pinky as Tom Grape and Mr. Lunt *Brain as Mr. Nezzer *Slappy Squirrel as Mum *Bobby, Pesto & Squit as The Scallions *Elmyra (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Laura *Mindy as Annie *Ash (from Pokemon) as Dad *Rita as Esther *Mr. Plotz as Scooter *Solley as Pa Grape *Duck Vader (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Fib *Montana Max (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Buzz-Saw Louie/Don Gourdon *Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Grandpa George *Ralph as Goliath *Minerva Mink as The Angel/Petunia *Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny (from The Looney Tunes) as Jean-Claude and Phillip *Red and Black Dogs (from Wakko's Wish) as Lions *Wishing Star as God *Hello Nurse as Lovey *Tails (from Sonic X) as Percy *Koopa Troopa's (from Super Mario Bros.) as The Carrots *Sonic (from Sonic X) as The Peach *Brock (from Pokemon) as Khalil *Flavio Hippo as Frankencelery *Rhubella Rat (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as The Rumor Weed *Margot Mallard (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as the Bad Apple *Knuckles (from Sonic) as Henry *Bunnie Rabbot and Amy Rose (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Mabel and Penelope *Mime as Qwerty *Runt as Palmy *Dawn (from Pokemon) as Hope *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Lenny *May (from Pokemon) as Ma Grape *Buttons as Harry *Miss Flamiel as Miss Achmetha *Rotor (from Sonic) as Charlie Pincher﻿ *Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Phil Vischer *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Alexander *Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Dizzy Devil, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Li'l Sneezer, Arnold the Pit Bull, Fowlmouth, Bookworm, Concord Condor and Barky Marky (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as The French Peas and The Peas *Babs Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Libby *Arthur (from Arthur) as Nicky *Arthur's Mum (from Arthur) as Grandma Gourd *Princess Toadstool (from Super Mario Bros.) as Elosie *Arthur's Dad (from Arthur) as Art Bigotti *King Salazar as Apollo Gourd *Katie as Ellem *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Dr. Flurry *Silly Trucks (from Thomas The Tank Engine) as Penguins *Mouser (from Super Mario Bros.) as Chester's Father *Francine (from Arthur) as Chester's Mother *Miss Flamiel as Mother Weed *Spongebob's Mum and Dad (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Green Onions *Lola Bunny (from The Looney Tunes) as Queen Vashti *Daniel Platypus and Timothy Platypus (from Taz-Mania) as Figero and Leo *Timmy Turner (from The Fairy OddParents) as Li'l Pea *Girlfeathers as Asparagus Singers *Tiff's Mum and Dad (from Kirby Right Back At Ya) as Mum Carrot and Dad Carrot *Bully Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Dad Pea *Timmy's Mother (from The Fairy OddParents) as Mom Pea *Maggie (from The Simpsons) as Baby Lou *Goomba's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Sporks *Tweety Bird (from The Looney Tunes) as Eagle *Mickey Mouse, Goofy & Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Work) as The Gated Community Singers *The Birdbrains (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Shux *Mrs. Puff (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mayor's Daughter *Phar Fignewton as Zippy the Buffalo *Shy Guy's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Prairie Dogs *Cheasty Koopa, Big Mouth, Hip and Hop Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Westren Gourd Narrator *Billie as Hope the Music Box Angel *Lola Bunny (from The Looney Tunes) as Mary *Grandma (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Grandma Nezzer *Pete (from Mickey Mouse Work) as Gus *Pip as Gabe *Lisa (from The Simpsons) as Emma Stewart *Bart (from The Simpsons) and Speedy Gonzales (from The Looney Tunes) as Art and Barney *Buster (from Arthur) as George Jr. *Jerry, Nibbles & Little Duck (from Tom And Jerry) as Ducks *Tom and Thunder Cat (Tom And Jerry) as Zucchini Brothers *Grandpa ans Homer (from The Simpsons) as Mark and Bob the Cucumber *Ned Flanders (from The Simpsons) as Steve *Max (from Goof Troop) as Dirk Evert *Foghorn Leghorn (from Looney Tunes) as Oscar the Polish Caterer *Father Time (from Hysteria) as Bruce Onion *Loud Kiddington (from Hysteria) as Joe the Yellow Tomato *Buttons as Cuke-A-Poo/Benny *Charity Bazaar (from Hysteria) as Sara Crewe *Dr. Gene Splicer (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Wicker *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Cassie Cassava *Phineas (from Phineas and Ferb) as Snoodle Doo *Mr. Director as Snoo Farmer *P.J. Pete (from Goof Troop) as The Stranger (Creator) *Bart and Milhouse (from The Simpsons) and Pooh and Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Snoodles *Ferb ( from Phineas and Ferb) as Snoodle Lou *Baloney as Mr. Sly *Mr. Krabs (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as The Banker *Toads (from Super Mario Bros) as Veggie People *Three Goomba's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Boo-Boo Birds * Version #2 (made by WakkoWarner2000) *Yakko Warner as Bob *Wakko Warner as Larry/Larryboy *Skippy The Squirrel as Junior *Dr. Otto as Archibald *Dot Warner as Rosie Grape/Madame Blueberry *SpongeBob (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Jimmy Gourd *Patrick (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Jerry Gourd *Pinky as Tom Grape and Mr. Lunt *Brain as Mr. Nezzer *Slappy The Squirrel as Mum *Bobby, Pesto & Squit as The Scallions *Elmyra (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Laura *Mindy as Annie *Ash (from Pokemon) as Dad *Rita as Esther *Mr. Plotz as Scooter *Solley as Pa Grape *Duck Vader (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Fib *Montana Max (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Buzz-Saw Louie/Don Gourdon *Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Grandpa George *Ralph as Goliath *Minerva Mink as Petunia *Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes as Jean-Claude and Phillip *Red and Black Dogs (from Wakko's Wish) as Lions *Wishing Star as God *Hello Nurse as Lovey *Tails (from Sonic X) as Percy *Koopa Troopa's (from Super Mario Bros.) as The Carrots *Sonic (from Sonic X) as The Peach *Brock (from Pokemon) as Khalil *Flavio Hippo as Frankencelery *Rhubella Rat (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as the Rumor Weed *Margot Mallard (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as the Bad Apple *Knuckles (from Sonic) as Henry *Bunnie Rabbot and Amy Rose (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Mabel and Penelope *Mime as Qwerty *Runt as Palmy *Dawn (from Pokemon) as Hope *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Lenny *May (from Pokemon) as Ma Grape *Buttons as Harry *Miss Flamiel as Miss Achmetha *Rotor (from Sonic) as Charlie Pincher﻿ *Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Phil Vischer *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Alexander *Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Dizzy Devil, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Li'l Sneezer, Arnold the Pit Bull, Fowlmouth, Bookworm, Concord Condor and Barky Marky (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as The French Peas and The Peas *Babs Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Libby *Arthur (from Arthur) as Nicky *Jane (from Arthur) as Grandma Gourd *Princess Toadstool (from Super Mario Bros.) as Elosie *David (from Arthur) as Art Bigotti *King Salazar as Apollo Gourd *Katie as Ellem *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Dr. Flurry *Silly Trucks (from Thomas The Tank Engine) as Penguins *Mouser (from Super Mario Bros.) as Chester's Father *Francine (from Arthur) as Chester's Mother *Miss Flamiel as Mother Weed *Spongebob's Mum and Dad (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Green Onions *Lola (from The Looney Tunes) as Queen Vashti *Daniel Platypus and Timothy Platypus (from Taz-Mania) as Figero and Leo *Timmy Turner (from The Fairy OddParents) as Li'l Pea *Girlfeathers as Asparagus Singers *Tiff's Mum and Dad (from Kirby Right Back At Ya) as Mum Carrot and Dad Carrot *Bully Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Dad Pea *Timmy's Mother (from The Fairy OddParents) as Mom Pea *Baby Girl (from The Simpsons) as Baby Lou *Goomba's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Sporks *Tweety Bird (from The Looney Tunes) as Eagle *Mickey Mouse, Goofy & Donald Duck (from Mickey Kouse Work) as The Gated Community Singers *The Birdbrains (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Shux *Mrs. Puff (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mayor's Daughter *Phar Fignewton as Zippy the Buffalo *Shy Guy's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Prairie Dogs *Cheasty Koopa, Big Mouth, Hip and Hop Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Westren Gourd Narrator *Billie as Hope the Music Box Angel *Lola Bunny (from The Looney Tunes) as Mary *Grandma (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Grandma Nezzer *Pete (from Mickey Mouse Work) as Gus *Pip as Gabe *Lisa (from The Simpsons) as Emma Stewart *Bart (from The Simpsons) and Speedy Gonzales (from The Looney Tunes) as Art and Barney *Buster (from Arthur) as George Jr. *Jerry, Nibbles & Little Duck (from Tom And Jerry) as Ducks *Tom and Thunder Cat (Tom And Jerry) as Zucchini Brothers *Grandpa ans Homer (from The Simpsons) as Mark and Bob the Cucumber *Ned Flanders (from The Simpsons) as Steve *Max (from Goof Troop) as Dirk Evert *Foghorn Leghorn (from Looney Tunes) as Oscar the Polish Caterer *Father Time (from Hysteria) as Bruce Onion *Loud Kiddington (from Hysteria) as Joe the Yellow Tomato *Buttons as Cuke-A-Poo/Benny *Charity Bazaar (from Hysteria) as Sara Crewe *Dr. Gene Splicer (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Wicker *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Cassie Cassava *Phineas (from Phineas and Ferb) as Snoodle Doo *Mr. Director as Snoo Farmer *P.J. Pete (from Goof Troop) as The Stranger (Creator) *Bart and Milhouse (from The Simpsons) and Pooh and Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Snoodles *Ferb ( from Phineas and Ferb) as Snoodle Lou *Baloney as Mr. Sly *Mr. Krabs (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as The Banker *Toads (from Super Mario Bros) as Veggie People *Three Goomba's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Boo-Boo Birds Episodes *Wheres Wishing Star When I'm S-scared? *Wishing Star Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! *Are You My Neighbor? *Wakko, Skippy & Yakko *Skippy And The Giant Ralph *The Montana Max That Saved Christmas *Very Silly Songs! *Yakkoboy And The Duck Vader From Outer Space! *Yakko And The Big Wall! *Madame Dotwarner *The End of Silliness? *Yakkoboy And The Rhubella Rat Weed *King Yakko And The Ducky *Rita... The Girl Who Became Queen *Skippy the Kindly Viking *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *The Star of Christmas *The Ballad of Little Yakko *Dr. Otto A ManiacTales Movie Silly Songs *ManiacTales Theme Song 1993/1994 *ManiacTales Theme Song 1998 *ManiacTales Theme Song 2001 *God is Bigger *The Water Buffalo Song *Oh No! What We Gonna Do? *The Grapes of Wrath *Some Maniacs Went to Sea *Lagoon Song *I'm Busy *Love Your Neighbor *The Hairbrush Song *I Can Be Your Friend *Good Morning, Buster *The Bunny Song *Stand Up *Can't Believe It's Christmas *Oh Santa! *I Love My Lips *Little Guys Can Do Big Things Too *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *It's Elmyra's Fault *It's Pikachu's Fault *Yakkeboy Theme Song *The Hollywood Land *Song Of The Cebu *Keep Walking *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *I'm So Blue Animaniacs Parodies *3-2-1 Maniacs! *Yakkeboy: The Cartoon Adventures *Yathur *Yakkey Kong Country *Maniacs Inc *Wangu *Yakko The Animaniac & Friends *Kung Fu Warner *The Super Yakko Bros. Super Show! *The Adventures of Super Yakko Bros. 3 *Super Yakko World *The Mr. Maniac Show *A Maniacs Life *Yakko and the Magic Studios *Pac-Wakko *The Warnersons *SpongeYak SquareWarner *The Warner King *Toy Maniacs Story *Yak, Pink n Wakko *Yanic The Hedgehog *Yakodore Tugwarner Thomas The Tank Engine Parodies *Enginemaniacs *EngineTales *Thomas Engine Country